


Cold Nights and Star Wars

by orphan_account



Series: Originally from DeviantArt [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Name) can't sleep because it's too cold, so she decides to watch Star Wars and a handsome blonde demi-god (with the same problem) decides to join her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nights and Star Wars

   (Name) sighed and turned in her bed for the 15th time and wrapped her blanket tighter around herself. How was she supposed to get any sleep when Loki insisted on keeping the temperature below freezing?! (Okay, that was a slight exaggeration.) She got up, and wrapped her blanket around herself, gabbed her pillow and went downstairs to the living room.  
  
She wondered why the coldness still bothered her. She had been there for six months. Ever since Loki, his extremely hot brother Thor, and Loki's girlfriend Sif, had recruited her to help find the "Norn Stones" what ever those were. Something about preventing certain doom from coming to the nine realms. They didn't bother to explain any farther seeing as they only hired her for her fire bending skills, and they assumed that because she was born Asgardian meant that she knew everything about it, despite the fact that she lived on Earth her whole life.  
  
     Once she got to the living room, she shot a fireball out of her hand, lighting the log that was in the fireplace, pulled the mattress out of the pullout sofa, turned on the tv, turned the volume down to ten (she didn't want to wake anyone.), and put Star Wars IV: A New Hope into the blu-ray player.  
  
As the previews were playing, she went into the kitchen to get a box of fudge rounds. There she was greeted by the sight of a shirtless Thor standing over the stove stirring a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
Hearing the kitchen door sqeak slightly he looked up, slightly alarmed, "Oh, it's you (name), what are you doing up at this hour? I have not awoken you, have I?"  
  
She couldn't help but smile at the concerned look on his face, "No, you haven't," she replied, he sighed in relief, her smile widened and she continued, "it's uh, kinda hard to sleep in the frigid cold of Jotunhiem. That is why I have decided to sleep in the living room where there is a fireplace."  
  
"Aye, that it is," he chuckled, "That was my problem   as well. Mind if I join you in the living room?" "Sure," she replied, "I was just about to watch a movie, Star Wars: A New Hope."  
  
She grabbed the box of fudge rounds, as Thor poured some hot water into another cup. "How many packets of this chocolate mix do you like in your hot chocolate?" He asked. "Two," she replied, blushing.  
It was really charming that Thor thought to get her a cup of hot chocolate. She had wanted one. Once the second cup of hot chocolate was stirred, They went back into the now toasty warm living room, and (Name) pushed play on the movie.  
  
Once Darth Vader appeared on the screen Thor got the most confused look on his face. "Why is that man breathing like that, and why does he need the helment?" (Name) chuckled, "well, he got his legs and one of his arms sliced off, and he was really, badly in lava, and he needs a machine to help him breathe."  
  
"Oh, I see. Thank you, (Name)," Thor replied  
  
She looked at him, confused, "For answering the question?"  
"No, for only giving me an explanation when I ask for one. For not treating me like I am a fool," he explained  
"You're welcome?" She hadn't realised this was a problem for him, "Who exactly besides Loki, has ever treated you like you were a fool?"  
"Jane." He said, his expression darkening, "She felt the need to explain EVERYTHING to me. I mean, I know how to use a shower, I can figure out a cell phone, alright, and a seatbelt is self-explanatory."  
"She felt the need to explain a seatbelt to you?" (Name) asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes," he replied, "conviently forgetting that I rode in her van, not twenty-four hours after we met! It was sortly after this I realized she was more interested in Thor: The Asgardian than Thor: The Person. That is why I broke up with her."  
  
(Name)'s heart broke for Thor, she didn't like Jane all that much the one time she met her (that was just before Thor broke up with four months before this.) and now she abosutely hated her, "Oh, Thor I'm so sorry. I don't  know how she could have treated you like that! You're clearly not stupid, you're one who books the hotel rooms, pays the bills and buys the food. You're also a really kind, caring, honest, forgiving, loyal man and I love you." She quickly covered her mouth and blushed. She hadn't meant to say the last part aloud.  
  
Thor looked at her amazed, "(Name)" he breathed out, "y-y-ou LOVE me?"  
"Yes," she sqeaked out still embarassed.  
  
"Why have you said nothing before?" He asked still amazed.  
  
"Because I didn't think you loved me back," she whispered.  
  
"(Name)," Thor said, quietly, "I have loved you for quite some time. I just haven't said anything because I wasn't sure if you were going to love me for me. But judging by your speech, I think it's safe to say you do."  
  
"I do," She smiled as Thor cupped her cheek and pressed her lips to his, she wrapped her arms aroud his neck and kissed him back.  
  
They sat on their knees on the sofa bed passionately kissing until they were interrupted by the sound of blasting and a lightsaber slicing.  
  
"I completely forgot we were watching this." (Name) paused the movie and filled Thor in on what he had missed, "...and now we are about to meet Han Solo, he's a smuggler," She shot him a playful smirk, "you do know what a smuggler is right?"  
  
Thor smirked backed and started tickling her, "I don't know?" He asked, " Do I?"  
  
(Name) was laughing too hard to answer, the remote flew from her hand and hit the chest of  a very annoyed Loki.  
  
Thor stopped and they both looked at him, "Too loud?" Thor asked. "Ya think?" Loki hissed. "I'm sorry Loki," (Name) replied, "but you could you hand us back the remote? We would like to finish this movie."  
"Alright," Loki replied, picking up the remote and throwing at Thor, hitting him on the chest, "Just watch it quietly!"  
Once Loki left, she hit play on the movie and fell asleep just after Han and Luke got Leia off the Death Star.  
  
Thor however stayed up until the end of the movie spending most of the third act trying to decide wether to get (Name) an electric blanket. On one hand she would sleep better, but on the other hand, he wouldn't be lying on the sofa bed with her in his arms as often.  
  
Decisions, decisions...


End file.
